Finals Week
by May Vulcan
Summary: Once again, Finals Week has arrived at Twilight Town High School and the gang's getting ready in their own little ways.
1. Chapter 1

**January. First Semester. Finals Week. Sophomore Year.**

In the empty classroom, Hayner and Roxas, only a few desks away, glanced at each other as Olette's green eyes widened in shock; they knew that they were in for it now. The brunette, having just returned from her illness, turned to face Roxas, then Hayner. Her eyes, still in shock, filled with anger and betrayal.

"The finals projects are due _today_?" she hissed inching towards Hayner's desk.

Hayner usually wasn't afraid of Olette… unless her grades came into the picture.

"Hee…" Hayner tried to suppress a chuckle. "The whiteboard says it all…"

Roxas put his head down in defeat, knowing Hayner's response just doomed the both of them.

"Oh? 'The whiteboard says it all…'!" Olette mocked. "Yeah, but you don't!"

"Whoa, what the hell are you trying to say?" Hayner wondered, standing so he could face Olette, eye to eye. "The due date's on the board, 'lette."

"You couldn't even bother with letting me know that our finals are due today?" Olette questioned fiercely. "I was sick all last week!"

Roxas looked at the fighting pair with hopes to make peace. "'lette, don't you usually email the teachers for things…?"

Olette snapped her head toward Roxas and glared. "I would have," she sneered, "however I was confined to my bedroom, Roxas."

Olette turned her attention back to the dirty blonde in front of her. "The two of you, alongside Pence, visited me more than three times last week! Neither of you told me that our final was due today!"

"Good morning, Ms. Anderson," Ms. Banks greeted as she waltzed into the classroom. "Feeling better?"

Olette let her anger subside as she replied sweetly to her teacher. "I'm doing much better, Ms. Banks. Thank you very much for your concern. I had a small question about the final."

Ms. Banks smiled as she put her coffee onto her desk. "Aah, speaking of which, I cannot wait to see your presentation!"

Olette's eyes widened in terror. "What? Why?"

Hayner and Roxas exchanged another glance and shut their eyes in solemn defeat.

"Ms. Anderson, you're the only person in this class who was assigned project number fourteen," Ms. Banks responded. "What a challenge it must've been."

"Sure was…" Olette lied.

Just then a number of people walked into the classroom. Ms. Banks smiled and turned to the class. "Good morning, everyone."

A monotonous 'good morning, Ms. Banks' sounded.

Olette slowly walked over to her seat. Her head hung down in shame as Angelixa made her way to the front of the class.

"Ms. Banks, I am pleased to inform you that you are looking at the soon-to-be Valedictorian," Angelica bragged.

"What?" Olette was outraged. It was only Finals week and Angelica had already proclaimed herself the soon-to-be Valedictorian. "We're only sophomores! Anyways, last time I checked, you only ranked fifth in the class…"

"Oh? You don't know, do you?" Angelica chirped.

Confused, Olette gave Angelica a look. The class was busy mingling amongst themselves as Ms. Banks frowned slightly.

"You been gone for so long, Anderson," Angelica reminded. "A lot's changed in a week."

"Ms. Anderson," Ms. Banks said. "Katelin and Kristine moved."

"And?" Olette wondered.

Naturally, Katelin and Kristine – the Tanner twins – were tied for second. With them gone, Angelica was now third in ranking.

"You're still only third," Olette stated. "Noel is still-."

"Noel's a high school drop out now," Angelica replied with a smirk. "That makes me second."

Olette sat in her sea, more horrorstruck than before; Angelica could _not_ take Valedictorian from her… but with the situation presented today…

"Your final project will officially determine your grade this quarter," Ms. Banks announced. "If you failed to do it, that's an automatic 'F', no excuses."

Hayner sighed as he watched Olette sink in her chair; her grade was at stake now and anything below an 'A' would ruin her.

* * *

Olette stormed out of the classroom without a glance toward Roxas or Hayner. Though Olette never presented, she was furious with Hayner, as well as Roxas.

"Hayner," Roxas said before heading ff to his second period. "She's really mad."

Hayner frowned, throwing him satchel over his shoulder. "I know…"

* * *

Pence sat in his second period class, waiting for the bell to ring. Second period European History AP usually was Pence's least favorite subject; however, he couldn't 'wait for his best friend to show up. Though he visited her sporadically during the week, Pence rarely had one on one time with Olette; second period was all they had together.

Just then, Olette walked into the classroom. Her green eyes, usually filled with a desire to learn, were drowning in solemn and anger.

"What's wrong, 'lette?" Pence wondered as Olette slammed her books onto her desk.

"Hayner and Roxas didn't tell me about the due date for my final," she hissed.

"You really expect them to know the due date?" Pence laughed as the bell rang.

For a moment, Olette sighed and thought about it; Pence might've been onto something. Hayner and Roxas _rarely_ paid attention to anything that went on in English.

"But still!"

"But nothing, Olette," Pence said. "I get that you're mad, but face it… Hayner and Roxas don't care about homework like you do…"

* * *

"Olette, Roxas and I are sorry!" Hayner said as he leaned against his locker, only four away from Olette's. "We honestly didn't even know about the due date… we actually forgot it was due. If it's any help, he and I haven't even started on our project."

Olette grabbed her Algebra 2 book and sighed as she put her European History book and her English book into her locker. She slammed her locker door and turned to face Hayner.

"I'm not mad," she giggled. "Not as mad as before at least…"

Hayner smiled. "GOOD! I was really starting to worry in World Civ!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Monday. Finals Week. January. First Semester. Sophomore Year.**

"Olette!" Hayner called as he sped up to her. "Wait up!"

Olette smiled as she turned to face her friend. "Hayner, what a surprise to see you using this route!"

It was passing period now. Hayner and Olette were headed to the last period of the day: sixth period Spanish.

"Yeah," Hayner laughed. "I haven't used this staircase since I transferred out of AP Biology."

Olette nodded, with a smile. "It's been a while now, hasn't it?"

"Glad to see that you're not as mad though," Hayner replied. "What made you cool off?"

"Pence," Olette responded, "told me to ease up. Why are you taking this route, if I may ask?"

Hayner stopped politely in front of the door so Olette could walk in before him. "I was turning in my notebook to my World Civilizations teacher…"

"Your second period teacher?" Olette wondered. "Hayner… when was the notebook due?"

"This morning," Hayner stated as he and Olette took their seats beside each other. "But he told me that I just needed to tape something in there so I told him I'd give it to him after school."

"Hayner… it's only sixth period," Olette reminded. "You actually took the time to follow his orders and turn it in _before_ the promised time? Oh, Hayner! I'm so proud of you!"

Hayner rolled his eyes as the bell sounded. "Shut up, Olette!" he laughed. "It's Finals Week… if I don't get at least a C minus is all of my classes, they're changing my schedule. And all of my classes will either be normal classes or remedial."

"I'm proud of you, Hayner," Olette smiled.

"Where's Mr. Blake?" Hayner wondered as five minutes rolled along and there was still no teacher.

Olette shrugged. "He was here this morning when I asked about the missing work…"

"_Buenas tadres, la clase!_" Mr. Blake greeted as he walked through the door with stacks of paper. "This is your final for tomorrow! I'll put the review on the board, just copy it and study. That's all your doing for the rest of the period; if you have a question, just ask."

Mr. Blake began scribbling down the review questions on the board as the class began jotting down their answers to the questions. Olette laughed as Hayner repeatedly turned to face her with a look on confusion on his face.

"What the hell is he writing on the board?" Hayner asked as he glanced at the chicken scratch on the board.

Olette sighed as she smiled. "I dunno, Hayner. I rarely get Spanish; his hand-writing in illegible to me without my glasses."

"Oh trust me," Hayner said, "even with those things, this is hard to read."

"Wanna go hang out at my place, guys?" Pence wondered as he and Hayner blocked Roxas.

Roxas was changing for dance practice as Olette shielded her eyes. "Can't, Pence," Roxas reminded. "It's Hell Week for the Squads."

Pence nodded. "Good luck," he said to Roxas, without looking at him. "Olette, what about you?"

Olette shrugged as she still covered her eyes. "I'm going to the study session for Bio later, Pence. I'm sorry."

"Nah, it's cool!" Pence laughed. "Olette, there's nothing to see really."

"HEY!" Roxas shouted as he slipped his shirt on. "Dude, shut up. I didn't even take my pants off, okay?"

Olette laughed. "Can I look now?"

"Yeah," Hayner replied. "Roxas' done."

Pence looked toward Hayner. "You wanna come over?"

"Love to," Hayner laughed. "That okay with you, 'lette?"

Olette smiled and shrugged. "I'm not your keeper… why should it matter to me?"

Hayner sighed with a smile. "I dunno…"

Roxas and Pence could sense the awkwardness between the two friends.

"Let's go!" Pence said, pulling Hayner to the band room as Roxas walked Olette to the biology labs.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I would just like to thank everyone who has reviewed to these stories and everyone that has added the stories to their favorites; it really means a lot to me :]


End file.
